This invention relates to an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin, a pantyliner, an incontinent garment, etc. which has at least two grooves or channels formed therein which are sized and configured to receive the edges of an undergarment. More specifically, this invention relates to an absorbent article having first and second channels formed in a lower surface of the article which are designed to receive the edges of an undergarment and hold the absorbent article against the crotch region of a human body.
Absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, catamenial pads, feminine pads, pantyliners, incontinent garments and the like, are designed to be worn by humans to absorb discharged body fluid. Typical body fluids include urine, menstrual fluid, menses and perspiration. Such absorbent articles are classified as external devices which are generally held in position against the torso of a human body by a garment-attachment adhesive which is designed to be secured to the inner crotch portion of an undergarment. Other attachment methods include mechanical fasteners designed to secure the absorbent article to the undergarment or to another piece of clothing, such as a belt or girdle. Such products differ from tampons which are classified as internal devices and which are designed to be physically inserted into a female vagina. Functionally, sanitary napkins, catamenial pads and feminine pads are designed to absorb a greater quantity of body fluid and are made to be worn for longer periods of time than smaller external products such as pantyliners and panty shields.
In order to adequately perform their function, such absorbent articles should be positioned and retained close to the crotch region of the human body. The closer an absorbent article is held to or against the body, the better it is able to intercept discharged body fluid with less chance of leakage. It is therefore desirable to manufacture an absorbent article which contains a structure which will enable it to be securely held against the crotch region of the human body and to move with the body as the torso and thighs are manipulated and moved.
Briefly, this invention relates to an absorbent article for absorbing body fluids discharged from a human body. The absorbent article includes an absorbent having first and second longitudinally-extending sides, first and second distally spaced ends and a garment-facing surface. The absorbent article includes a structure which interacts with an adjacent undergarment for retaining the absorbent in the crotch region of a human body. The structure includes at least two grooves or channels formed in the garment-facing surface of the absorbent article which are sized and configured to receive the side edges of an undergarment. When the undergarment is pulled up around the torso of the user, the side edges of the undergarment will nest in the grooves or channels and hold the absorbent article securely in place, thereby decreasing the likelihood of leakage.
The general object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin, a pantyliner, an incontinent garment, etc. which has at least two grooves or channels formed therein which are sized and configured to receive the edges of an undergarment. A more specific object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article having first and second channels formed in a lower surface of the absorbent article which are designed to receive the edges of an undergarment and hold the absorbent article against the crotch region of a human body.
Another object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article which is easy to manufacture and is relatively low in cost.
A further object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article which functionally can minimize leakage of body fluids.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article which has multiple grooves or channels formed in a lower surface thereof which provide alternative ways of engaging with the side edges of an undergarment.
Still further, an object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article which contains a structure which enables it to cooperate with an adjacent undergarment so that it can be securely maintained against the crotch region of a human body.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the following description and the accompanying drawings.